


Bad Blood

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dhampir Talia, Jason Todd is the Red Hood, vampire jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resurrection isn't pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason is on fire.

Every molecule in his body is dying, changing, reviving, and he can feel it. There is no time; it lasts forever and it lasts an instant and both hurt just the same. Does that make sense? Jason thinks it does. Oh. He's thinking. He's alive.

But he's not alive. There is an emptiness in his chest where his heartbeat should be, a stillness where blood should be pumping.

He's also drowning, Jason belatedly realizes, but in liquid fire, because his skin is burning.

Something nudges at the back of his brain, a name that he shouldn't know but does, knows it with more certainty than his own name.

This is the Lazarus Pit.

Then he's in the air, choking for breath, and Jason Todd is alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce let him die.

He's not dead anymore, though. He's locked in another room, one that reminds him of the warehouse with his blood on the ground and the timer ticking down, down, down. He wants to pull his own skin off.

They restrain him after he tries. The feeling gets worse.

Part of Jason is realizing, resigning itself, to the fact that he's insane now. It's an odd thing, realizing you're insane. Jason ignores it and goes back to thinking about how much he hates Bruce, because the only other thing he can think about is blood, and…

Oh. He's thinking about blood again.

The smooth, silky red liquid they keep pouring down his throat. He doesn't know where they get it from and he doesn't care. It's amazing. Jason has always hated the taste of blood but now it's… embarrassing. Super, super embarrassing.

The door to his cell- it is a cell, because he is a prisoner here, just like he was a prisoner in the warehouse and a prisoner in the mansion- hate hate hate hate hate- Jason forces himself to start over. The door to the cell opens.

The woman is beautiful. It's a fact, a statement, and they're both fully aware of it. Her hair is black and silky, and she's pregnant.

"Hello." She closes the door and locks it. "You must be Jason."

"Unless you have another handsome vampire kid locked up around here," he says reflexively, without really meaning it, but she laughs.

"I wouldn't tell you if we did," she says lightly. "My name is Talia al Ghul. We have much to talk about."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"These are the heads of all your top lieutenants." He smiles, flashing his teeth, and he's knows they know and this is exciting, isn't it? "I did that in a few hours. Imagine what I can get done in a whole night."


End file.
